The Boondocks
by Ezekiel5590
Summary: Riley saw something interesting and he wants to give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I am going to try to write a story based off the tv show The Boondocks. Now I have never ever ever wrote a shota fiction so I am more then likely going to mess this whole thing up so if I do sorry lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the right or anything associated to the creators of The Boondocks in other words don't sue me please. Also if you aren't old enough and shouldn't be reading this then please exit. If you don't like The Boondocks or Shotacon then don't read this and please don't complain.**

It was a warm quiet night in the Freeman household and everyone was asleep except for one. Being vary careful not to awaken anyone Riley slid his bed sheets down to his feet. After he was fully uncovered he then slid his pj bottoms down his soft eight year old legs. As he looked down at himself he noticed that his circumcised penis was already standing up reaching full length at about 2 1/2 inches. He was excited to try out a new thing he saw when his idol Gangstaliscious and himself were kidnapped. When they were kidnapped they were taken out into the woods and the guys that kidnapped them pushed them all out the car. They all pointed there gun's at Gangstaliscious but before shooting at him the leader went up to him and started to kiss him. Riley turned his head away but found himself looking at one of the other thugs stroken his cock. As Riley watched the man he started to feel his own little soldier rise to attention. The thugs then stripped Gangstaliscious and proceeded to shoot at him... and all missed. Gangstaliscious then ran like hell and got his ass out of there. That was a week ago and Riley has been thinkin about what that guy was doin and how it looked like it could feel good.

Riley reached his right hand down his little body and started to gently feel and stroke his penis. Riley shuddered a bit as he touched his swollen glans. He let his finger's run up and down his shaft feeling every inch of himself before finally grasping his hand around it. He started to slowly move his hand up and down releasing small quiet moans as he works himself. He started to move a bit faster but it didn't seem to be moving to well. Riley thought for a sec and thought it might move a bit better if he had something to get himself a bit wet. Riley looked around the room and saw nothing he could use. Then the idea occurred to him. Riley sat up a little and pooled spit into his mouth. He then spit it all into his hand. Riley then put his hand on his penis rubbing the spit all over it the sudden jolt of having something wet and slippery on his already sensitive glans made him moan loudly. Right as Riley moan his brother Huey turned over. As Riley caught himself mid moan he looked over to his brother with fear that he may have woken up to his loud moan. After a moment of intense and exciting waiting Riley sighed as Huey showed no signs of wakening up. Riley then went back to his swollen member and started to stroke again this time feeling even better. He stroked faster up and down up and down. As his right hand went away at stroking his penis he then used his left hand to start and explore the rest of his body losing himself in his own world of euphoria.

As Riley pleasured himself Huey awoke silently shocked to see his brother jerking off. He was tempted to jump up and act all shocked but he decided not to. Huey knew what masturbation was but he never thought that Riley would know about it let alone be doing it while he was in the room. Huey just laid there watching his little brother manipulate himself. He never thought it would happen but he started to feel his own erection starting to grow in his pj's. Huey has always had feelings for other boys he just never told any one cause he was afraid. The only person he ever told was a friend that he knew back where they used to live. It turned out his friend had the same feelings and that opened whole new doors of sexual play in Huey's life but since they moved he has only had himself to play with and without another person to have fun with sexual tension has been welling up in Huey to the point he is even looking at his brother now as a possible play mate.

"Not tonight." Huey thought to himself being slightly content as to just watching his little brother get off for the moment.

Riley started to go even faster as his left hand found its was to his butt. Riley traced his index finger around his hole giving him even more carnal pleasure. As his mind went wild with new feeling of pleasure he started to think about all the things that are giving him pleasure and then another thought came to him. He started to then move his finger around his hole some more. After a moment of this he then inserted his finger about half an inch. It felt good and painful all at the same time. Riley then pulled his finger out and used some of his left over spit running down his smooth hairless sack to lube up his finger. He then inserted his finger again this time sliding in a lot easier but only about an inch in he felt a bit of pain but he also felt an immense pleasure so he continued. He wiggled his finger around reveling in its warmth and tightness. He then started to move his finger in and out of his hole making him feel even more pleasure. As his finger moved in and out of his hole his hand was going mad at his cock. Riley started to feel a strange new pressure start to build up inside of him like he had to pee. He for a second thought of stopping but thought that the pleasure was just to good so he kept going his hand moving swiftly over his sensitive glans as his finger moved in and out of his hole. After only a minute longer Riley hit a wall of pure pleasure making him remove his finger from his hole as he slightly arched his back. Wave upon waves of sensations ran through him starting from his penis going through the rest of his body and back though his penis. After about thirty seconds the feelings started to go away. Riley kept his hand around his penis not moving it just holding it in amazement of how much amazing pleasure he could get from it. He could barely move but after about two minutes he was able to pull back up his pj's and his cover and fall quietly asleep.

On the other side of the room Huey was wide awake and amazed at the show his little brother just gave him.

"I defiantly have to have some fun with Riley soon." Huey thought to himself as he tossed off his cover and started to jerk himself off.

After he was done he wiped himself up and pulled back up his pj's and his cover and fell asleep with a smile.

Ok there it is lol. I hope at least this was a little good for some of you to read but if not I am vary sorry like I said I have never done this and I am most likely ain't any good so again sorry lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the attempt to wrap this up or at least another installment in this story. Again if it sucks sorry but I have been thinking about it and I decided that I will continue it at least for as long as this part. I also have another story in mind so I may do that next ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own the right or anything associated to the creators of The Boondocks in other words don't sue me please. Again if you aren't old enough to read this then please exit. If you don't like what the first chapter had in it you won't like this one.**

Huey couldn't concentrate anymore at all with the thought of his brother from the other night still fresh in his mind. Huey tried to just hold off and think of a rational plan to trick his brother into fooling around but to plan one needs a clear head and that is something Huey didn't have. He tried to just go jack off but that didn't seem to help cause each time he just thought of his brother.

"Man I need to do something fast or I am going to go insane." Huey said to himself as he walked into the bathroom. Huey quickly dropped his pants and saw his four inch circumcised penis standing up ready for action.

"Oh come on I need figure this out." Huey said quietly to himself as he locked the door and quickly spat into his hand. He then rubbed his hand all around his penis making it slippery. Huey gasped as his penis throbbed and tingled with pleasure. He slipped his hand over his sensitive glans quickly as he thought about the things that turned him on. Images of men flew through his head followed by his old friend he had back in the old neighborhood. He was starting to feel himself build up in his loins as more images flew though his head. He tried his best but he couldn't help himself he started to think about Riley how his body was completely bald except the hair up top his head. How sexy he was the other night with his pajama pants around his ankles and his beautiful penis standing hard and ready for any amount of fun that would be presented. Then Huey imagined Riley down on his knees sucking him off. Huey couldn't help himself he thought it would be so sexy to have Riley's soft warm mouth around his swollen glans going back and fourth slipping his tongue around the head of his penis. This thought did it and Huey tensed up pleasure flew thought his body and shot his cum into the toilet. Huey breathed heavily as his orgasm started to subside.

"Man I need to do this soon." He said to himself as he cleaned himself up pulled his pants up and flushed the toilet.

Riley had been loving his new fun time each night for the last few days when Huey was asleep he would jack off loving the new intense feeling his got from his penis when he would jack off for a bit. Riley had just bought a new laptop and has been surfing the net. Another thing he has started to like. He liked to surf the net and find pics of other guys jackin off and he has just last night found a video of two men fucking each other.

"Man that looked like it would be bitchin." Riley said to himself as he imagined himself getting nailed from behind. Just the thought of this had made him horny.

"Time for some more fun." Riley said to himself as he walked through the hall to the bathroom. He noticed that the door was closed. Riley was about to knock on the door when it opened and Huey came out.

"Oh hey Huey. You didn't bomb the bathroom did ya." Riley said with a laugh as he passed his brother and went into the bathroom. Huey just shrugged and walked to there bedroom.

"Man he has been actin weirder then usual. Oh well." Riley thought to himself more interested in himself at the moment. He quickly threw his pants down and spit into his hand. He then grasped his erection in his hand and started to spread his spit all around his penis with small moans here and there as he rubbed himself. He quickly jerked himself while thinking of the videos he has seen in the last few nights. He then sucked on one of his fingers and started to play around with is hole. He gently stuck his finger inside himself.

"Man I was only able to get it in a little bit the other night and now." Riley thought to himself as he had shoved his whole finger into his bum. He started to move it in and out as his hand moved quickly over his penis.

"Oh man." He said quietly as he tensed up and hit his dry orgasm. His penis throbbed and his hole clenched around his finger as pleasure flew through his whole body. He removed his finger and the pleasure started to go away. He quickly pulled his pants up with a grin, washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom.

Later that night Huey had just finished showering and after dinner and was now just laying on his bed listening to his music. He looked over and saw his Riley on his new laptop grinning from ear to ear. Huey couldn't see what he was looking at but it had to be good cause once he heard the knock at the door he quickly shut his laptop. Huey looked up and saw his grand dad standing in the door way.

"Alright boys i'm goin to sleep so keep it down and get some rest to. And remember you try to sneak out and get in trouble i'm goin to whip ya with my belt." He said as he shut the door and went to bed. Huey just shrugged and laid back again listening to his music. Riley opened his laptop again and was yet again grinning as he looked at whatever he was looking at. Huey was getting really curious at to what was so good that he was smiling that much.

"Hey Riley what ya lookin at?" Huey asked as he removed his headphones and sat up.

"Oh me nothin." Riley said as he shut his laptop and looked a little worried.

"No really you have been grinning for the last ten minutes let me see what your lookin at." Huey said as he stepped toward Riley.

"No man get away." Riley said as he set his laptop down and stood up. Huey took notice fast at how Riley's pants seemed to be tenting.

"Oh yeah well if its nothing then why are you so worried about me seeing it? Oh and why would you be hard as a rock?" Huey said with a grin. Riley quickly covered himself. Huey took that moment to push his brother to the side and grab his laptop.

"No man come on sto..." Was all Riley could say before Huey had opened his laptop and was starring slack jawed at the video of two men goin at it.

"Ummm it ain't what it looks like Huey." Riley said trying to save himself from the embarrassment of his brother knowing he was gay.

Huey couldn't believe it. He just looked for a minute and then shut the laptop and placed it back on the bed. He then stood up and walked over to his Riley.

"Man..." Huey said as he tried to think of the words to say. then he just took action cause as he has seen before actions speak louder then words. He quickly grabbed his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Man what ya doin?" Riley asked as he got hugged by his brother. Riley was more confused then ever wasn't Huey goin to beat him up call him gay and tell Grand dad?

Huey quickly devised a plan or more like just went with what his feeling were telling him to do. He just tossed his brother onto his bed and got down on his knees. From there Huey quickly unzipped Riley's pants.

"Hey man what are you doin?" Riley asked as he tried his best to defend himself from Huey.

"Man I need this and I know you want it." Was all Huey said as he yanked Riley's pants off leaving him in just his boxes and his shirt. Huey then quickly removed Riley's shirt and then Riley's boxer's. Huey just looked at Riley's erect penis for a moment before lowering his head onto Riley's cock. Huey swirled his tongue all over Riley's cock he then started to suck and move his head up and down.

Riley couldn't believe it he was one second terrified that Huey was going to rat him out and now Huey is giving him the best feelings of his short life.

"Man this is better then jackin off." Riley said as he placed his hand on the back of Huey's head as he started to moan from the amazing pleasure. He couldn't believe how soft and warm it was in Huey's mouth and he couldn't believe that Huey was doin it.

"Oh man this feels so good." Riley said as he just let Huey suck him off. Riley could feel his cock go in and out of his brother's mouth and then amazing feeling of Huey sucking on his head as he came up each time. It was so good that he knew he wasn't goin to hold out for long.

"Man I am almost there." Riley said as he closed his eye's and laid back.

Huey heard Riley and didn't mind he just kept on goin sucking up and down on his only brother's cock. Huey then started to play around with Riley's smooth soft sac. He gently rolled Riley's balls around im his hand. He then felt Riley thrust as far as he could into Huey's warm mouth. Huey could feel Riley's balls tighten up trying to shoot the cum that they hadn't started to produce and he knew that Riley was hitting his orgasm. Huey just held his head still and kept sucking until Riley started to relax again.

"Man I have been needing to do this for a long time." Huey said as he let Riley's limp cock slip from his mouth. Huey then stood up and took his shirt off followed by his pants and his own boxer's revealing his ridged erect penis.

"Man you gay." Riley said with a grin.

"Yeah so are you." Huey said with a grin also.

"Well get to it." Huey said as he pushed his erection toward Riley. Riley hesitantly grasped around Huey's cock and took a lick. He found that the taste wasn't bad and it was actually nice. So with a deep breath Riley stuck the head of Huey's cock in his mouth.

"Yeah like that go on." Huey said as he felt his fantasies that he imagined earlier become reality. Riley moved up and down slowly on Huey's penis each time taking more and more into his mouth until Huey's whole cock was slipping in and out of his mouth. Huey let Riley do this for about five minutes until he started to feel himself started to build up in his ball.

"Ok Riley stop I want to do somethin else with ya before I cum." Huey said as he pushed his brother off his cock. Riley just looked up at him.

"You don't mean what I think you do do ya?" Riley asked a she thought about what would come next.

"Yeah I want to nail ya." Huey said as he lifted Riley's legs.

"Hey won't that hurt?" Riley asked with a sound of nervousness in his voice.

"Only a little and only at first just give it a minute and it will feel better and start to feel really good even better then me suckin you off." Huey said as he positioned himself at Riley's hole. He then gently and slowly pushed against Riley's hole. After a second the head of Huey's cock was pushed into Riley's ass.

"Ohh man that hurts." Riley said as he shut his eye's.

"Just give... it a... minute." Huey said between breathes as he reveled at the warmth, softness, and tightness of Riley's ass. After a moment Huey then pushed in another inch and then after another moment he push again until he was fully sheathed in Riley's ass. Riley still cringed a little but then as Huey just let his cock sit there he felt himself start to stretch and the pain start to turn to pleasure.

"Ok you ready." Huey asked.

"Yeah." Riley said as his penis started to harden quickly again. Huey started to move slowly in and out of Riley feeling like he could explode at any moment. After about three minutes of moving slowly Huey started to pick up the pace and started to really ram into Riley. Riley gasped as he was fucked by his brother he moved his hand to his cock and started to jack off using the spit that was still there from Huey suckin him a few minutes ago. Riley moved his had quickly over his penis as Huey plundered his ass making him experience pleasure he never imagined.

"Man I ain't going to hold out much linger." Riley said as he gasped and moaned.

"Yeah... me neither." Huey said as he slammed into Riley. Riley lasted about another minute before he came and came harder then any other time in his life. His whole body tensed up his cock throbbing and his ass clenching as hard as it could around Huey erection. Huey felt his brother cum and clench around his cock. This put Huey over the edge Huey just slammed himself as far as he could into Riley and started to shoot his cum all into his brother. Huey couldn't believe what he just did but the pleasure that his body was having the pleasure that he even thinks he has never experienced to the extent assured him that is was indeed real. Huey finally relaxed and simply slumped over on top of Riley.

"Man your ass is amazing." Huey said as his strength came back to him as he pulled his cock out of Riley's ass.

"Yeah well man next time i'm goin to fuck you." Riley said with a huge mischievous grin.

"Man did you cum in my ass?" Riley said as he felt cum start to seep from his ass.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Huey said with a chuckle.

"For that yeah I am definitely going to fuck you next time." Riley said with the same grin.

"Yeah man alright lets just get some sleep now and we can have some more fun later." Huey said as he put on his boxers and jumped in bed. Riley grabbed his boxers and jumped in his bed and quickly fell asleep dreaming of the next time that him and Huey would screw each other.

Well there it is. Again hope that some of you get a good read out of this if not, again sorry lol.


End file.
